


【民诺】等你（全一回）

by kaihei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihei/pseuds/kaihei





	【民诺】等你（全一回）

“所以，很抱歉。”李帝努带着歉意地对着自己对面的女孩子笑了笑，然后低头轻轻转动着桌上的咖啡杯，不再出声。  
那女孩子略有些惊讶，但很快也恢复了常态，理解地点了点头，“之前就略有耳闻，今天听你亲口说了，那我也明白了。只是，家母那边可能还是需要李先生帮忙去解释一下，不然，家母会以为是我找借口推脱的。”  
“谢谢你能理解。伯母那边，我会找时间前去拜访说清楚的。所以……”  
“所以，你如果要瞒着我和别的女人相亲，是不是也该挑个离我公司远一点的地方比较好？”一个不怎么友善的声音打断了李帝努的话。  
李帝努闻声一愣，但是很快就笑得特灿烂地回过头去，可是看清身后人的样子后，笑容顿时僵在了脸上，“你，你的脸怎么了？”  
“怎么？消失一个多月没了踪影，现在连我都不认识了？”说话人一把拉起李帝努，手自然而然地搂住了他的腰，没有半分愿意松手的意思。  
“罗渽民，你的脸……”李帝努似乎并不在意今日眼前人略有些反常的举动，反而还瞩目在他的脸上。  
现如今禁锢住李帝努的罗渽民，早没了往日里众人瞩目的潇洒模样，一头乱糟糟的鸟窝头，嘴唇上和下巴上那明显是多日未清理过的胡渣，再配上有些明显的黑眼圈，真是要多憔悴就有多憔悴。  
“这位是……”被冷落的女孩子终于有机会开口了，可话还没问完，就直接被罗渽民一个冷冷地眼神给瞪到不敢问出口了。  
“我是他男朋友。”罗渽民似乎在彰显着自己对李帝努的所有权一般，用力地带了一下，直接让李帝努靠在了自己怀里。本以为女孩子会被气得脸红脖子粗，直接拍桌子走人，可谁知那女孩子只是微微一愣后，然后捂嘴笑了起来。  
李帝努面有难色，稍稍推拒了一下死死搂着自己的罗渽民，这让罗渽民越发不满了，“笑什么？我可没说笑话。”  
“李先生，这就是你提到的那位爱人吗？哈哈哈哈~真没想到，李先生眼里的男神是如此不修边幅的形象。”  
听到这里，罗渽民倒也听明白了一点端倪，心里原先的醋意瞬间去了一半。刚才Jeno到底在和这个女孩子聊什么？  
“很抱歉，让你见笑了。我家这位……他是做广告设计工作的，一忙起来就没什么时间打理个人问题，所以可能就……平时他不是这样的，平日私下里，他还是很注意个人形象问题的。”一边打着圆场，李帝努一边偷睨一旁还在来回审视自己和女孩子的罗渽民，看来等会儿得好好解释一下才好了。  
“既然正主都来了，那我也不继续打扰了。家母那边的事情，还烦请李先生尽早帮忙打点好了。那我先告辞了，再见。”女孩子笑着站起身来打了招呼后，翩然离开了咖啡厅。  
等女孩子一离开后，李帝努这才松了口气，回头有些无奈地看着正死死盯着自己的罗渽民。  
“Jeno……”声音软了下来，早就没了方才那冷到冰点的气势，反倒是求和意味满满。  
“行了，我知道我欠你很多解释。不过我不想在这里和你说，回家吗？”李帝努有些认命地收拾起自己的东西。  
“回！”

驱车回到家后，一进门，李帝努就脱了外套扔到沙发上，自顾自去了浴室。罗渽民环顾着已经空关了一个多月的公寓，感觉有些过度冷清了，所以熟门熟路地去找了中央空调的开关调节器，开了暖气后，这才舒服地窝到了沙发上坐着。  
“罗渽民！过来洗澡！”李帝努挽着衬衫袖子走了出来，刚好看到罗渽民一副懒洋洋的姿势摊在自家客厅沙发上，有些嫌弃地踢了踢他的腿，“水已经准备好了，你快去泡个澡好好收拾一下。”  
“好累……我洗不动……”罗渽民闭着眼装死。  
“洗不动也得去洗，快点，你这都几天没回去洗澡休息了？你脸上的胡渣再多点，都得换我喊你大叔了。”李帝努费力地拉住罗渽民的一只手，用力把他从沙发上拖了起来，然后好像在扛麻袋一样背着罗渽民大半个身子，努力往浴室里挪。  
罗渽民倒也不反抗，可也不配合，挺尸一样地任由李帝努把自己半拖着进了雾气腾腾的浴室里。才被甩到浴缸边上坐下后，罗渽民这才睁开眼看着气喘吁吁的李帝努。  
“快点脱光了进去，你洗不动我来帮你洗。”李帝努很是认命地去找了矮脚凳过来，一副自认倒霉只有自己来做大少爷保姆的架势拿过毛巾和浴球。  
“真的？说好了不可以反悔。”罗渽民的眼睛亮了亮，笑得意味深长，这才开始动手解自己的衬衫扣子。  
李帝努好整以暇坐在矮脚凳上，仰着头看着那个坐在浴缸边上正慢动作脱着衣服的男人，也不知道是不是因为浴室的水汽太重，感觉都有些热了。下意识用手扇了扇风后，李帝努用毛巾捂住了脸，不愿意再看那个脱衣服都能搞得宛若拍广告一样的爱人，他的一举一动十足是在诱惑着谁，同样是男人的自己，就这么眼睁睁看着，怎会猜不到他想要干什么？可是李帝努偏偏就不想上钩了。  
直到听到入水声响起，李帝努才把捂着脸的毛巾放了下来，定睛看过去，泡在浴缸里的人此刻正一脸惬意地头枕在浴缸边，眯着眼似笑非笑很是舒服的样子。  
“我上个月就和你说过，我要去一次荷兰的总公司汇报工作。你忘记了？”李帝努凑近了一些，伸手轻柔地替罗渽民按摩着头部，罗渽民挪了挪位置，让李帝努的手势能更顺一些。  
“我记得，可是你没说你一去要去一个多月。”罗渽民闭着眼，享受着久违的柔和。  
“这不是汇报工作结束后，我得回本家一次，把我和你的事情去说清楚嘛……”  
意料之中，罗渽民睁开了眼，看着李帝努，但是他没问，看李帝努那有些疲惫的神情，他也知道，一切并不是很顺利。  
“家里的长辈极力反对的人不多，可是也没有人支持我。为了能说服几个老古董，我花了点时间。我当时都已经做了最坏打算，大不了我被家族除名。”  
“被家族除名吗……其实你离开了本家也不会有多大影响，大不了我养你。”  
“不是你养我还是我养你的问题，而是……我不想我父母那边以后因为我的缘故，和家里的长辈有矛盾了。”李帝努放下给罗渽民按摩的手，“不过还算好，最后还是被我说通了，家里的族长算是勉强答应睁一只眼闭一只眼，那以后应该会慢慢接受的吧。”  
“既然你家里都接受我的存在了，那为什么你还要去相亲？”罗渽民转了个身，趴在浴缸边缘凑近看着李帝努，“而且你还真会挑地方，到我公司对面的咖啡厅相亲，算是把战书下到我面前来，怕我看不到吗？”  
“哎呀，那个相亲的女孩子，是上个月我出差前本家那边给我安排好的。我说服族长那边是约定见面时间之后的事情了，所以于情于理，我都得亲自回绝女孩子这边才行么！~约到你公司对面，那也只是想着方便一结束后就来找你么~”李帝努笑着凑近亲了亲罗渽民的鼻尖，然后顶着罗渽民的额头，笑着来回蹭着他的鼻尖撒娇。  
李帝努是个极少主动做出亲密举动的人，所以他这样蹭着鼻尖撒娇的模样，在罗渽民看来无疑是一个邀请函。既然他都主动了，那自己也无须再克制什么，眼前人离开了这一个多月里，日夜魂系梦萦的人终于回到了面前，所有积攒着的浓烈的爱啊……这一次是要一次性悉数展露，毫无保留了。

直接伸手搂住了李帝努的后脖颈，罗渽民没有半分犹豫地就亲上了李帝努那忽远忽近的双唇。原本只是轻轻浅浅地吻着，可是渐渐地，吻似乎随着浴室里那温热的水汽开始发烫，呼吸的节奏也变得有些紊乱了，李帝努微微皱着眉，双手撑住横隔在罗渽民和自己之间的浴缸壁，尽量保持着让自己不会因为这个炙热的吻而无力到整个人下滑了。  
过了好一会儿，罗渽民才放松了一点手上的力道，拉开了两人的距离。毫不意外地，罗渽民就看到李帝努因为鲜少换气而有些缺氧了，脸红彤彤的很是好看，这让他忍不住又轻轻啄了一口他的红苹果。  
“别闹了，先好好洗澡。”李帝努红着脸嗔怪了一句，可是被吻得险些脱力的状态，还是让他注意到今晚可能会发生的事情，心跳不禁有些加速，隐隐约约开始期待了。  
拿着花洒打湿了罗渽民的头发后，李帝努抓着洗发皂开始往罗渽民的头发上揉搓。本就很是轻柔地洗头动作，在李帝努的手上很快就揉出了许多的细小泡沫。这轻柔又熟识的感觉，让罗渽民又一次舒适地眯起了眼，全权由李帝努亲手打理清洗，百无禁忌。  
就在罗渽民迷迷糊糊打着盹，享受着来自李帝努特别提供的洗头服务时，温热的水从花洒中流出，冲刷起沾满泡沫的柔软发丝，这让罗渽民稍稍清醒了一些。眯着眼倒着看着李帝努认真冲洗自己头发的样子，罗渽民忍不住笑了起来。  
“笑什么？”一遍遍认真确认头发的每一处角落里的泡沫都被清洗干净了，李帝努抓过干毛巾开始帮罗渽民擦干头发。  
“就算是倒着看，Jeno也很好看呢。”因为是我爱的人，所以怎么样都很好看。  
“傻瓜。”李帝努的脸又红了几分，可还是继续着手里的动作。  
“Jeno，我爱你。”  
停下了手里擦头发的动作，李帝努就保持着倒着的姿势，静静地与罗渽民对视着，缓缓低下的头，最终亲吻到了说出爱语的那个双唇，嘴边留下的，是同样的爱语，“我也是。”

 

早就记不清是怎么开了头的，等李帝努迷迷糊糊搂着罗渽民的脖子，渐渐意识到有些冷的时候，他正背靠着墙壁，坐在了浴缸尾端，而罗渽民则全身赤裸着弯下腰努力用吻来取悦着李帝努。李帝努的衬衣早已被墙上的水珠给打湿了，此时此刻黏湿的衬衣就紧紧贴着李帝努的上身，透出了里面那若隐若现的白皙肌肤和胸口的两点。  
就见李帝努有些难耐地拉扯着衬衫的衣领，罗渽民停下了亲吻向下，在李帝努脖子上留下印迹的工作，反倒是伸手帮着李帝努开始脱掉黏在身上的束缚。也不知是李帝努心急，还是罗渽民更顺手的缘故，李帝努拉扯了半天没解开的扣子，在罗渽民手里顺势而下，很快都被解开了，片刻的功夫，李帝努那白皙的胸口就暴露在了空气里。这让李帝努忍不住受冷地抖了抖。  
“Jeno，我们去床上继续吧。”根本就不忍心李帝努受冷的罗渽民，说着就自行先跨出了浴缸，抓过一旁放着的浴巾，随意地把自己擦干后，就用浴巾围在了腰间。罗渽民并没有把一旁放着的浴袍自己穿起来了，反倒是抓过浴袍一把包住了李帝努，然后打横把人抱进怀里，往卧室的方向走去。  
好在进浴室前，就开了暖气，此刻卧室里的温度已然上升了不少。  
李帝努才躺上久违的床铺后，竟直接拉住浴袍的前襟，在床上翻了个身，躲开了才要栖身压向自己的罗渽民。  
罗渽民有些好笑地看着在床上翻身远离自己的李帝努，挑了挑眉，还没开口发问，就对上了李帝努趴伏着冲自己笑得特灿烂的样子，“你都累得没力气洗澡了，那今天就点到为止。剩下的等你下次有力气了再说。”  
“Jeno，你是怕了吗？”罗渽民凑近了一些，但是并没有再压到李帝努身上的意思，只是凑近亲吻着他眼角处的泪痣，顺势向后用鼻尖磨蹭着他的耳后根，并低声说着，“放心交给我，我会很温柔注意节制的。”  
脖颈处那若有似无的亲吻挠得人心痒痒，李帝努缩了缩脖子却没有躲开，嘴里嘟囔着，“每次都说节制，也没见你多节制。”只是这并没躲开的举动，已经暗示着一切可以继续下去了。  
深陷在床铺的被褥中，罗渽民慢慢地把李帝努身上裹着的浴袍还有湿掉的衬衣和外裤褪了下来扔到了地上。李帝努倒也不愿吃亏，手轻轻搭在罗渽民的腰上一扯，只是随意围着的浴巾也就这样直接离开了那温度的源泉。视线只停留了片刻后，李帝努便红着脸扭过头去不愿意再看了。这可爱的模样，被罗渽民尽收眼底。  
笑着低下头又一次吻住了李帝努后，罗渽民的双手便不再得闲，开始了一遍又一遍的爱抚，手到之处，都是李帝努身上那难以掩藏的敏感点，这些爱抚让李帝努在接吻的时候，都忍不住嘤咛出声，这声响听起来很是撩人。  
李帝努想要并拢的双腿间，正有一双大手在来回抚摸触碰着，大腿内侧的敏感肌肤在那一遍又一遍的触碰中，渐渐染上了一些粉红色，而下半身的渐渐抬头趋势，也诉说着身体主人对于情欲的渴望。罗渽民忙着给李帝努上半身留下印记的同时，手也慢慢向下半身的欲望抚去。等真正撸动的动作开始时，李帝努忍不住发出一声喟叹，微微扬起了脖子露出了好看的脖颈曲线，而这曲线正也是送到了罗渽民嘴边的完美组合，跟便利了罗渽民的亲吻。  
一波又一波涌上的高潮快感，让李帝努搂住罗渽民的双手越发用力，仿佛是想要罗渽民一直这样卧伏在自己身上不要离开了。  
直到李帝努惊呼着抽搐了一下后，下半身的欲望完全释放在了罗渽民的手里，星星点点的很是浓稠。  
快感之后的片刻脑内空白，让李帝努喘着气躺在床上，看着天花板发呆。而罗渽民开始准备的下一步后面的开拓工作，似如他所答应的那般，会很温柔注意节制，只是按部就班地在慢慢进出着。手指数量一点点的加多，这让李帝努难耐地扭了扭腰，想要躲开这样的准备工作，却也意料中地被罗渽民直接阻止了。伸手轻拍了一下李帝努那同样白皙的臀部，罗渽民轻声细语叮嘱着让李帝努再耐心等一下后，才拔出了开拓工作的手指。  
李帝努双眼泪眼朦胧地看着罗渽民，而罗渽民却也是很耐心地一遍遍用亲吻努力安抚着身下人的感觉。  
“快进来……我想要……”这样直接的话语，大概是罗渽民和李帝努交往以来，第一次听到的直接感官表达。眼看着身下邀请自己进入驰骋的爱人脸羞得通红，都不敢直视自己的眼神在飘忽不定来回躲闪着，可是罗渽民依旧是有种爱他爱得心口隐隐揪痛的感觉。慢慢把下半身挺进了一点后，李帝努死咬着自己的下嘴唇忍着痛的样子，让罗渽民一度想要放弃了。可是李帝努并没有撒开手的意思，更不想要罗渽民就此半途而废了。所以罗渽民似乎得到了鼓舞一样，趁着李帝努正分心享受着自己对他的亲吻时，一鼓作气完全挺进了进去。  
两人一同调整呼吸，适应着下半身彼此关联着的感触，李帝努搂紧了罗渽民的脖子，推拒着让他坐直后，自己也直接坐了起来，双腿勾着罗渽民的腰，坐在了他的身上。这样的轻微动作，让罗渽民进入到李帝努体内又多了几分。  
李帝努凑近在罗渽民耳边，笑着断断续续说了这么一句话，这让原先只是想要强忍的罗渽民再也忍不住了，直接大幅度没有多少规律的律动了起来。  
“合为一体的感觉，就好像心跳也会同步一样。”  
而律动的同时，罗渽民的喘息声，夹杂着李帝努那渐渐变大声的呻吟声，在整个卧室里环绕不散，为一室春色更添了引人遐想的快感。

已经记不得是第几次释放了，李帝努就觉得自己的腰已经不是自己的腰。明明说好的节制，似乎也在自己一次次索要中变得疯狂无度了，身上到处都是罗渽民的气息，这样一看，似乎真的被同步了很多啊……  
罗渽民就着还在李帝努体内的姿势，把他轻轻抱在怀里，下巴轻轻蹭着李帝努那斑斑点点满是吻痕的肩膀。这一举动，没来由地引得李帝努抬手推了推罗渽民。  
罗渽民有些不解地拉开了一点距离，还没开口问，李帝努的手已经直接摸上了罗渽民的下巴，“这里的胡渣好扎人。”  
“那你来帮我刮掉？”罗渽民此时此刻特像一个压榨劳工苦力的霸道工头。  
“好累，明天再给你刮。”李帝努推了推罗渽民的下巴，然后自顾自靠到了他的肩头眯着眼打起盹来。  
既然心爱的他都这么说了，罗渽民自然也不再为难他了，今天，就先放过他吧！~  
以后的时间，还很长。要一起走的路，还很远。  
这一个多月里倍数煎熬的账，以后，还是可以继续算的。

-完-


End file.
